lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki
'Welcome '''to the wonderful '''Wiki' of the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls! Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki! This Wiki is about the customized dolls of the people who love Lalaloopsy! To know our page format, go to the How To Make A Good Character page!'' '' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a Customized Doll! lcdwelcome.jpg|Welcome to the LCDWiki!|linktext=Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki! Have fun, create, and share! Movie poster.jpg|The new movie!|linktext="The Life of a Lalaloopsy Customized Doll" is SOON to be released! Kathrinne Sewnton.jpg|Meet Kathrinne Sewnton!|link=http://lalaloopsy-customized-dolls.wikia.com/wiki/Kathrinne_Sewnton|linktext=Kathrinne Sewnton is our featured Lalaloopsy Doll! Go check out her story now! We suggest to go to the' Lalaloopsy Land Wiki' or the' Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki when you want to know about the real '''Lalaloopsy characters!'' 'Happy Sewn-On Day!' *'Starlight SuperStar (09/28)' History Last November 2012, Aliah Venice Garcia (the founder) launched the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki. By launch, it was considered the fanon Wiki of the Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki. The Wiki has been abandoned for some days of December 2012 due to inactivity of the owner and admins. This Wiki has experienced extreme vandalism due to a Wikia Contributor. The Wikia Contirbutor has commented false comments and made abandoned pages. By June 2013 - July 2013, this Wiki has been officially closed to Wikia Contributors due to an offensive message of a Wikia Contributor. By August 2013 - September 2013, the Wiki has been popular and neat. That's when the LCDWiki Project begun. By know, we have more than 30 dolls. Thanks to you! Poll! Who's your favorite Customized Doll out of the Top Three Customs? Melody Jingletunes Sarah Springrun Razzy Long Hair Our Use! The Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki is a Wiki for Customized Lalaloopsy Dolls. The admins will help you if you have any problem. You can message the owner if you have any concern about the wiki or a problem with the admins. The owner and the admins try their best to make the Wiki clean and problem-free. Admins and Important People * Aliahvenicegarcia (Founder/President) *Suji500 (Co-Founder/Vice President) *Sherrydinvisible (Bureaucrat) *Princesssuzettelasweet (Bureaucrat) *Alyssabeatricegabriel (Admin) *Cookiez Rocker (Admin) *Lalaloopsyme (Admin) *missflyingtoaster (Admin) *Patchthepirate19 (Admin) *AskSuzette101 (Admin) *Alyssabeatricegabriel (Admin) *Suzettelasweet15 (Admin) *Issa Perez (Admin) *Jane500 (Semi-Admin) Our Rules! * Only people ages 4 - 104 are allowed in this Wiki. *No Cyberbullying (Please follow this one) *No bad opinions about anybody (Please follow this one) *No fighting with''' the admins, the owner or the users.' *If you want to be an admin, '''message the owner.' *Please do not make un-useful edits. *Please don't replace important words/sentences to trashy words/sentences. *Be A Kind User! (BeAKUser) *Please don't message really rude stuff to people. *'KEEP YOUR FRIENDSHIP' with everyone in this Wiki. *And Lastly, NEVER EVER SPAM!, THIS COUNTS WITH USELESS BLOG POSTS! 'Loopsyline (Timeline)' *09/15/13 Lollipop Fruit gets Hero-fied! Go here to see: http://lalaloopsy-league-of-heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Lollipop_Fruit *09/15/13 Happy Sewn-On Day, Macaroni Pepperoni 'N' Cheese! *09/14/13 New LCDWiki layout has arrived! The LCDWiki's theme for September is: Pretty in PINK! *09/13/13 List of LCDWDolls' birthdays has been officially released. *09/11/13 The LCDWiki Project is Launched! *08/10/13 N.E.S. is launched; new campaign, Outstanding Blog Post is taking over. *07/10/13 Mystery Characters are soon to be released...